


The morning after. (Oakley POV) Trouble pt 2

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Oakley & Lydia [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Oakley, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Oakley (unrelated) - Freeform, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, jerking off, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd suggest reading 'Trouble' but it's not essential because the plot for this is just Oakley playing with himself while he thinks of fucking his boss. I wrote this for the lovely reeds30 on tumblr who wanted a bit of Oakley smut. I was happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after. (Oakley POV) Trouble pt 2

Saturday morning. Sunlight spills up the walls, leaking in through the gap in the curtain.  
No work today, no need to rush around, no need to deal with idiotic dullards asking questions about screw drivers or plaster board..bliss!  
My plan is to just wallow in my bed for the best part of the morning and maybe go out for a session later on tonight. I think a celebratory drink is in order, I can't wait to tell the lads I fucked her on her desk. It slowly sinks in that yesterday I had my boss sucking my cock..I had my thirty-three year old married boss practically sat on my face...  
My grin would stay put even if they tried to jackhammer it off.

I roll over and push the duvet down, my cock feels very good at the moment and I give it a squeeze rousing it up thinking of yesterday's events. I want to fuck her again, I want to shag her for hours and show her how good of a fuck I can be. None of that wham bam shit..if I do her again I'm going to make her writhe and sob. My dick is rock hard now thinking about Lydia's warm inviting pussy. If she was here now I'd have her facing the wall on her side while I slowly fuck her in the spoons position. I'd play with her silky folds while I slipped her my length. She'd love it.

As I imagine this scenario I rub my cock, sliding my foreskin back and running my thumb over the swollen head. It feels so fucking good and I'm getting more than a little turned on watching my cock grow stiff and thick. I think of her words in my ear and a little ripple of pleasure goes up my shaft. I fucking love older women, they know how to get you off. I remember when I first started working there and she gave me so much attitude, pretending it was all about her business. When she heard I'd fucked two of the girls there she really ramped it up. Nothing I did was right..and I bet it was because she wanted this cock. I stop and roll on my side, I don't want to cum just yet. 

I wish she was in my bed. I want her screaming so loud that they can all hear her, she fucking yelled loud enough yesterday moaning my name over and over when she came. I never had a girl cum on my face before..the sensations rushing through my body while I'm stroking myself are amazing. Not as good as yesterday's fucking but when you don't have a choice your hand can be your best friend.  
Lydia has amazing eyes, hazel brown, I'm picturing looking down into those eyes while I make her swallow my cum, my cock is throbbing almost painfully now while I palm it. The bit that really got me was how wet she was, I could smell her pussy juice before I got in there..soaking wet all over those lips. I hadn't had much experience with that due to girls my own age being all nervous so I usually waited till they asked for it. Lydia just spread her legs and expected it..fuck! She's a sexy bitch, in my mind I have three fingers deep in her cunt while I lick her clit and suck those pussy lips up. I speed up my stroking now, I'm leaking pre-cum over my fingers and I want to to be balls deep inside that beautiful pussy of hers again. 

My fantasy has me dragging her outside of a club and bending her over in an alleyway, I'm telling her how much of a dirty slut she is while I roughly take her, her husband walks out and catches us at it but she tells him to fuck off and I carry on pumping my dick into that slick little hole while he stands there looking horrified. I almost cum at that and have to ease off, gripping at the sheets allowing my excitement to wind down a notch. I roll onto my back and lightly stroke myself again, thinking of something else.  
No theatre or film can match the vividness of the human mind..I try to think of another woman but my thoughts inevitably turn back to Lydia.

This time I have her in her car. She drove me home yesterday and I thought she was back into boss mode as she didn't talk about what just happened. When I went to say goodbye she pulled me in and we had one of those kissing sessions that make you both horny as fuck. She called me a "little fucker." and pushed me away. I played it off cool and winked at her leaving her sat in the car. As soon as I got in I went to the bathroom and wanked off in the shower...and here I am at it again!  
I have her legs around my waist, she's dropped the front seat back and I'm ramming her hard into the seat, her tits wobble with the force of my thrusts.  
By this time I have wanked my dick really stiff, this particular fantasy is making me unbelievably horny. I cup my balls and run my hand back up to the end of my cock, pre-cum is seeping out and I'm slick and sensitive. In my mind Lydia is licking my neck while I give her it good. I love having my neck kissed and licked, it makes my ball sack tighten just thinking about it. I rub my cock faster, I'm starting to sweat with my exertations now, I must've been playing with myself for a good twenty minutes..it's so good.  
I can hear her words from yesterday "is this pussy good?" and combined with the fantasy of fucking her in her car I can feel the point of no return approaching.  
"Fuck me Oakley! God you're so big..harder, I need it harder!" fantasy Lydia spurs me on and I squeeze my cock hard, I feel it swelling and with a velocity I've never experienced I cum hard, all over my fist and stomach..I bite my lip to stop myself moaning. Once the aftershock of my orgasm fades I wipe my hand off and turn over. I was at work tomorrow and for once I didn't mind going in on a Sunday.  
I'll fuck her again. We both know that's on the cards and with that thought in my head I snuggle down and allow myself to drift into a light sleep.


End file.
